L'informatique, c'est magique!
by Eliie Evans
Summary: Quand Dudley Dursley se leva ce matin-là, tout avait l'air parfaitement normal. Il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir en arrivant au travail une bien étrange personne...entre ordinateurs et nargoles, l'informatique peut vite devenir magique! OS


Ce jour-là, en se levant, Dudley Dursley était de bonne humeur. Il faisait beau et c'était un jour comme les autres. Pour commencer, il se leva en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller sa femme, Sally et descendit se préparer son petit déjeuner. Alors qu'il allait partir, les petits pas de sa fille résonnèrent et il eut le temps de dire au revoir à l'enfant et de l'envoyer réveille sa mère avant de monter dans sa voiture.

Le trajet se passa très bien, sans rien qui ne dévie de d'habitude. Par chance aucun embouteillage ne freinait la circulation ce jour-là. Il le regretterait, plus tard dans la journée mais sur le moment il trouva cela très satisfaisant. Pas de stress ou de chauffard pour vous gâcher le début de la journée, c'était très bien.

Arrivé au boulot avec quelques minutes d'avance, il gara tranquillement sa voiture. Il choisit comme toujours une place très loin de celle de la voiture de Marilyn. Sa collègue n'arrivait jamais à sortir correctement sa voiture et risquait de lui d'accrocher la sienne. Autant éviter tout risque, pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Il entra et monta les escaliers plutôt que de prendre l'ascenseur. Il avait promis à Sally de ne pas reprendre de poids et cela passait par des habitudes de vie saines, n'est-ce-pas ? Il se permit même de rejoindre son bureau -qui était en fait une simple alcôve de verre- en sifflotant et alluma son ordinateur. Son amour pour l'informatique n'avait pas tarit à l'âge adulte et après les études il avait rejoint une entreprises qui produisait des jeux vidéo. Ce jour-là, il était donc prêt pour une nouvelle journée de programmation.

Puis quelqu'un toqua à la porte et sa journée pris un drôle de tour. Après un « entrez » dans les règles, son patron apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'était un peu étonnant, pourquoi avait-il toqué plutôt que d'ouvrir directement la porte ?

« Bonjour Patron. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour Dudley, répondit l'homme en s'écartant de la porte. Je voudrais vous présenter la nouvelle stagiaire, expliqua-t-il alors qu'une petite blonde à apparaissait derrière lui. Très mignonne la petite blonde.

-Bonjour je suis Dudley, Dudley Dursely, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main.

-Bonjour Dudley, je suis Luna, lui répliqua la dernière venue en observant d'un air étrange sa main tendue avant de la serrer.

Les gros yeux bleus de Luna qui le scrutaient sans aucun tact était un peu dérangeants, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il n'allait pas faire preuve de mauvaise éducation devant son patron. Surtout en vers une jolie femme, bien qu'elle soit un peu déstabilisante.

-Luna va nous aider à développer un nouveau jeu vidéo. J'aimerai que vous travailliez tous les deux en équipe. Après tout, tous les développeurs ont maintenant leur partenaire, il n'y a plus que toi qui travailles tout seul Dudley ! Bien sur pour le moment je compte surtout sur vous pour l'accompagner dans ses premiers pas dans notre entreprise

-Bien sur patron. Quel serait le nouveau principe de ce jeu vidéo ?

-Il s'agirait d'un jeu mettant en scène des enfants sorciers qui vivent des aventures dans leur école de sorcellerie.

C'est à cet instant précis que Dudley comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, vraiment pas.

-J'ai eu cette idée un peu avant d'étudier les ordinateurs. Ce serait bien de mettre un peu de magie dans les jeux vidéo, tu ne trouves pas Dudley ?

Des souvenirs de disputes passées, de monstres et de froid intense lui revinrent en mémoire. Il allait s'évanouir. Oh, sinon, pourquoi ne pas partir en courant, c'était une bonne idée. Ou même faire les deux, partir et s'évanouir. Ah, non, ce n'était pas possible. Dommage. Il fallait juste respirer un grand coup.

-Heuu, oui, oui, tu as raison Luna.

-Bien, je vois que tout est clair ! Luna, je vous laisse vous installer à l'ordinateur à côte du poste de Dudley. Prenez le temps de faire plus ample connaissance.

-Monsieur...

-Oui, Dudley ? Lui demanda son patron, l'air étrangement évaporé.

-... »

Ne partez pas, ne me laissez pas avec cette fille, avait subitement envie de crier Dudley. Mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Et son patron qui gardait ce sourire niais sur son visage n'était pas pour le rassurer. Mais qu'avaient-ils donc à être tous bizarres aujourd'hui ? N'entendant pas de réponse son patron partit avant que le pauvre Dudley ait eu le temps de s'expliquer.

« Je t'imaginais plus gros et plus méchant, constata Luna d'une voix très douce.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je sois méchant ? Tu ne me connais pas, comment peux-tu dire que je suis méchant habituellement ?

-Oh, j'ai du te confondre avec un autre garçon qui portait ton nom. C'était le cousin d'un ami et il était insupportable avec lui. Il le boxait, lui piquait sa nourriture. Un très mauvais garçon ! Frissonna Luna. Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas ce méchant garçon.

Terrifiant, c'était terrifiant, qu'elle ait réussi à résumer toute leur enfance, à Harry et à lui ! Et si elle était des leurs ?

-Dis tu ne connaitrais pas un certain Harry Potter ? Vérifia Dudley en espérant de toutes ses forces qu'elle lui réponde non.

-Peut-être, tu le connais ?

Bon, autant pour la réponse qu'il cherchait, il ne savait toujours pas.

-Peut-être. Dit donc, il a l'air bizarre le patron en ce moment. Normalement il est beaucoup plus vif tu sais.

-Oh, c'est surement de ma faute. J'ai du laisser des nargoles entrer dans son esprit, sinon il aurait posé trop de questions sur mes diplômes et sur de tas d'autres choses embêtantes.

-Des nargoles ?

-Ce sont de petits esprits qui polluent les pensées des personnes. Tu en as aussi pleins autour de toi. »

Dudley mit au moins une seconde à prendre l'affirmation au sérieux. Après tout, aucun esprit visible ne se promenait autour la tête de son patron. Puis il se rappela de la nuit sombre et froide où il avait rencontré les détratueurs. Et si les nargoles étaient aussi invisibles et aussi dangereux. Et s'ils essayaient de rentrer dans SA tête ? Il sortit en trombe de son bureau pour atteindre les toilettes, au fond du couloir. Quand il se regarda dans le miroir, seul son visage, l'air hagard, apparut. Pour compléter sa vérification il se gratta la tête, essaya de sentir le moindre fourmillement incongru en la secouant. Mais toujours aucune trace des nargoles.

Un peu rassuré il reprit son souffle et regarda autour de lui. Les toilettes étaient déserts, aucun de ses collègues ne l'avaient vu s'agiter comme un dément. Ouf !

« Très jolie grimace, Dudley, lança une voix moqueuse.

Les toilettes n'étaient malheureusement pas totalement vides puisqu'une charmante brune se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Je ne vois pas ce dont tu veux parler, Joy.

-Moi si, affirma la dénommé Joy avec un sourire avant de refermer la porte des toilettes, laissant seul un Dudley désespéré.

Joy MacCoy, secrétaire et accessoirement concierge au service de conception. Il pouvait être sur que dans la demi-journée qui suivait tout le monde serait au courant que Dudley Dursley avait des crises de folie dans les toilettes.

-Ce n'est pas grave si elle raconte que tu semblais affolé tu sais.

La voix de Luna s'estompa dans les toilettes vides. De mieux en mieux, voilà qu'il avait des hallucinations.

-Je suis là, Dudley, repris Luna derrière lui.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Dudley se retourna pour croiser le regard serein de sa nouvelle co-équipière. Mais pourquoi n'apparaissait-elle pas dans le miroir ?

« Sorcière ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

La question était stupide, il pouvait le deviner tout seul mais il avait besoin de se rassurer. Et finalement c'était peut-être mieux d'avoir à faire à une sorcière qu'a une folle, ou à une autre créature magique. Il lui semblait que dans les romans, les vampires n'apparaissaient pas dans les miroirs. Pourvu qu'il se trompe, il ne voulait pas mourir en se vidant de son sang !

-Bien sur que je suis une sorcière. Je connais bien Harry, j'ai été à l'école avec lui.

Et c'était maintenant qu'elle le disait, qu'elle connaissait Harry ? Enfin, il comprenait mieux sa remarque sur les diplômes, d'après sa mère les sorciers ne faisaient pas les mêmes études que les gens normaux.

-Oh...alors tu étais invisible ?

Elle hocha la tête comme si la question se passait de réponse. Bon, il n'était pas encore totalement fou. On pouvait donc dire qu'ils étaient donc entre personnes saines d'esprit.

-Tu sais les nargoles ne sont pas dangereux, lui indiqua-t-elle.

-Alors ce n'est pas comme les détratueurs ?

-Comme les détraqueurs ? Pas du tout. Ils embrouillent juste un peu les idées. Mais ce n'est pas grave, cela ne dur jamais bien longtemps.

Il se sentit tellement soulagé qu'il en aurait presque pleuré de joie. Alors Dudley prononça la phrase qui changerait toute sa vie, sans même le savoir.

-On devrait peut être rejoindre mon bureau pour parler du nouveau jeu vidéo »

Ah, si maman savait ça...


End file.
